Interruptions
by AnimeAlexis
Summary: Everyone assumed Troy and Gabriella would get together after the callbacks. But what if they couldn’t get the chance? Oneshot.


**Summary:** Everyone assumed Troy and Gabriella would get together after the call-backs. But what if they couldn't get the chance? One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns it. Not me.

It seemed Fate was against them ever being a couple. It started when Troy had gone over to Gabriella's house to beg her to do the call-back with him, and had just gone on from there. They were standing together on the balcony when her mom had decided to call Gabriella down for dinner.

**_"Gabi, there's something I need to tell you." Troy admitted, not able to look at her and instead pretending to admire her garden._**

_**"Shoot." She encouraged him. "More secret facets to your personality?" He smiled.**_

_**"Not really. I was surprised at this one. It's just…it's that…"**_

_**"Gabi! Dinner time!" A voice called through her bedroom door. Gabriella sighed.**_

**_"Ok, mom! I'm coming now!" she yelled back. "What were you going to say?" she asked Troy, who by now had lost his nerve._**

_**"Nothing. I'll tell you later. Rehearsal at 10 alright with you?" he questioned. She nodded, disappointed without quite knowing why. Troy began to climb back over the balcony railing, but Gabriella stopped him for a quick hug.**_

_**"I'll see you tomorrow." She said, then dashed back into her bedroom, turning to blow him a cheeky kiss as she locked the balcony door. Troy shook his head as he carefully lowered himself down, grinning as he dropped to the ground and ran for the garden gate.**_

It hadn't helped when Chad had shoved the game ball at him at the precise moment he had leaned in to kiss Gabriella, and Taylor had pulled her away when he had tried again a minute later. Since then he had all but given up on the idea of them ever getting together. He just could not find the time or the privacy to tell her how he felt. Like at rehearsal the other day, when he had pulled her aside during another of Ms. Darbus' lectures to talk to her, and Ms. Darbus' cellphone had chosen that moment to go off, effectively waking up the slumbering students, turning all eyes to the stage and causing Ms. Darbus to cut off her lecture.

**_"Because you see students, these evil – yes, evil! – contraptions serve no use but as an annoyance and a distraction from more important matters! Furthermore –" As the members of the drama club and those serving detention tried valiantly to stay awake and continue painting the sets and rehearsing their lines, Troy caught Gabriella's hand and hurried her into the stage wings._**

_**"Come on." He muttered quickly, pulling her away from the main stage. "I want to talk to you."**_

_**"What's with the secrecy?" Gabriella asked curiously. "Can't you talk to me on stage?"**_

_**"Not really." He admitted as they stopped. He looked around cautiously to make sure no one was looking their way before looking at her.**_

_**"Troy, what's wrong with you?" she grinned at him.**_

_**"This isn't funny, Gabi! I've been trying to talk to you in private for ages, but I just haven't been able to get the chance!" Troy told her seriously, praying that nothing would interrupt them this time. The smile dropped from her face.**_

_**"What is it, Troy? You're scaring me. What's wrong?"**_

_**"Nothing's really wrong, it's just… I wanted to tell you – and please don't laugh at me, Gabi – to tell you that –" A beeping sound from the stage cut him off, and he groaned in annoyance.**_

_**"This can't be happening again!"**_

**_"Whose phone is that?!" Ms. Darbus demanded, face going red with rage that someone would dare to interrupt her in the middle of her speech. And with a blasted cellphone, no less! "Hand it over NOW!!"_**

_**"Umm, Ms. Darbus?" Kelsi whispered something in her ear, pointing to where her bag was lying forgotten on a table close to the stage. Ms. Darbus' face quickly coloured again and she hurried to retrieve the "evil contraption" and switch it to silent.**_

**_"Now!" she called, abandoning her speech in favour of taking the attention off herself "Bolton! Montez! Where are our Minnie and Arnold? Ssh!" she hissed, cutting off the snickering noises coming from her audience. "We're running through Act I, scene 5!"_**

_**"This is NOT fair." Troy muttered to himself as he and Gabriella hurried back to the stage, grabbing scripts as they went.**_

And it wasn't fair! Kelsi and Jason were together, Sharpay had hooked up with Zeke, hell, even Chad had managed to stop playing girls to be with Taylor! And yet he wasn't able to tell Gabriella! Surely it wasn't too much to ask to have 5 minutes privacy to get his feelings out? He was sure she liked him. He knew he liked her. So why wasn't he able to tell her so? Was there someone out there that just didn't want them to get together or just bad timing? Whatever it was, he was almost beyond hope at this point.

* * *

Troy sighed, making his way to his locker dejectedly.

_'Sometimes being in high school sucks.'_ He entered the combination and slammed his fist on the door to get it to open. _'I can figure out how to work one of the stupidest lockers in the school, but I can't – what?'_ A piece of paper had tumbled out, dropping to the floor. He looked at it in confusion for a few seconds before bending to scoop it up.

"Troy, meet me in your secret spot during free period. Gabriella."

_'I wonder what's up. Oh, God. I hope her stage fright hasn't got the better of her. Maybe she wants to pull out of the show. Or her mom's company could have transferred her again…no, she said they promised not to until Gabriella leaves school. But…'_ he pulled out a class schedule and consulted it. _'Free period's next!'_ He rushed off, suddenly in a much greater hurry than he had been previously.

"Wow, Troy certainly looks a lot happier than he has been lately." Chad commented to Jason as they watched him run past.

"Maybe he finally managed to kiss Gabriella." Jason mused.

"Yeah, those two certainly are taking their time getting together." Chad agreed.

"And whose fault is that?" Taylor asked, coming up behind them with Kelsi and Sharpay. "You were the one who interrupted them during the celebrations."

"And the after party, twice last week and three times the week before." Kelsi added, commenting to Jason "And I think your tally is four interruptions by now."

"Hi Jason, it's nice to see you. Lovely to see you to, Kelsi, I missed my lovely girlfriend." Jason deadpanned. She grinned and gave him a quick kiss. "Oh, and by the way, you've interrupted them three times."

"That's still less than you." She smiled.

"Well, I think Taylor beats even me." Chad told them, his arm around the girl in question.

"Huh, I don't think so. I've only interrupted them six times to your seven."

"Maybe we should just ignore them for a few days. See if they get their act together then." Sharpay proposed, looking distant.

"Wouldn't work. Ms. Darbus trumps Chad _and_ Taylor with 14 interruptions." Kelsi replied, consulting one of her music scripts. Jason took it from her, flipping through the pages. On the back of each was a list of the names and occasions each of them had interrupted Troy trying to kiss or confess to Gabriella.

"You have way to much time on your hands." He told her seriously.

"Shut up." She grinned, digging him in the ribs. "It's not my fault Ms. Darbus lectures more than she rehearses. I never seem to have anything to do at rehearsals anymore." She complained.

"Aww, poor baby." Jason replied.

"Guys, have you seen Zeke?" Sharpay interrupted, not really paying attention to the conversation. "I was supposed to meet him at his locker five minutes ago, but he's not here!"

"I am, I am!" the basketball player panted, coming up behind her. "Hi. Sorry I'm late. So are we going?"

"Bye guys!" Sharpay grinned, pulling her boyfriend off.

"Yeah, I have to go too. Unlike the rest of you, I don't have a free period now. I've gotta get to class." Kelsi sighed. "See you later."

The group made their way off in groups, going to study or practise, or making their way to classes or tutoring sessions. One fervent hope united them as they made their way off. That of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez _finally_ getting together.

* * *

"Gabi?" Troy asked, looking around him as he made his way up the stairs to the roof. "Are you here?"

"No, I'm going to leave you a note and then not turn up." She grinned at him, standing from her seat on the bench overlooking the school grounds. "Hi."

"Hey. I got your note, what'd you want me for?" he questioned. She grinned impishly.

"Oh, you know. I, uh, I saw you were having a little trouble finding a time to tell me whatever this thing is that you keep pulling me aside for. Cos I must admit, I'm getting kind of curious."

"So you organised a situation where we wouldn't be interrupted?" he clapped a hand over his mouth suddenly, as if scared that just saying the words would cause someone to materialise in front of them.

"Exactly. I want to know your deep dark secret." She smiled.

"Oh, so now you're laughing at me?" he grinned. She shrugged and held two fingers a tiny space apart.

"Maybe a little."

"I bet you even know what it is, don't you?"

"I might have an idea. Actually, to be honest? I think the whole school might know."

"They do?" he gulped. She nodded solemnly.

"Yep. By now everyone knows you're the freaky callback boy." She informed him. "It's on all the bulletin boards."

"Ok, that's it. You're in for it now, missy." He cried, diving at her as she screeched and ran. "Come back here!" He chased her around the roof, finally managing to catch her and tickle her mercilessly.

"No! Troy, come on! Quit it!" she pleaded.

"Not until you admit you don't have a clue what you're talking about." He declared, not ceasing his efforts.

"Never!" she giggled.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm never wrong!" she announced, still laughing.

"Yes you are!" he argued. "I'm sure. See, there was when – no, but that time – hmm…"

"Found one yet?" she asked.

"I'll come back to you." He answered; sure he'd think of one later. "But listen. Gabi, I wanted to say – what I mean is –"

"Yes?" she prompted, when he hesitated.

"I…ah, screw it." He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers, giving up on words and just letting the kiss speak for him. He felt her smile and pulled back, confused.

"Oh." She breathed, looking up at him. "I knew that already." He smiled and pulled her close, kissing her again. This time, no one interrupted.

**AnimeAlexis:** Wow, that turned out a lot different than I had planned. Ok, so this is my first High School Musical fic. I got the DVD for Christmas and I'm absolutely adoring it. I have to admit I know most of the words already, but that could just be because they're really easy to learn. I'd love it if you'd review, only no flames, please! I don't mind constructive criticism when it has a point, but people who email just to diss a story are sad. Why bother reading it if you don't like it? Thanks, and Happy Holidays!


End file.
